Buffaloes
Buffaloes are mammals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance African buffaloes are large animals. They have brown fur and a set of long, curved horns. They have darker muzzles and tufted tails. Information Buffaloes live in large herds and they often stay close to water. They are very aggressive and will charge at any potential predators such as lions. History The Rise of Makuu A herd of buffaloes attended the mashindano. They witnessed Makuu's victory over Pua. Bunga the Wise When a dam that Bunga built to prevent Lake Kaziwa from flooding the Pride Lands breaks, Kion and the Lion Guard attempts to lead the buffalo to safety. When Ono accidentally leads them into a dead end, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to protect the buffalo and other Pride Landers from the flood of water. Near the end of the episode, a buffalo is shown standing peacefully. The Kupatana Celebration A pair of angry buffalo are part of the group of animals that surround the jackals due to the jackals having stolen from them at the end of the song ''Jackal Style''. Multiple buffaloes are present at the Kupatana celebration. They watch the baobabs bloom. Fuli's New Family The Lion Guard is seen rounding up a herd of buffalo. Fuli helps guide the herd, and Beshte and Bunga assist a buffalo who became stuck in the mud. The Search for Utamu The buffalo herd moves from their regular grazing grounds to graze on another area of land, not knowing that they are standing around a geyser. The geyser soon erupts, sending them into panic, but Fuli is able to round them up safely. Baboons! Kiara marches over to Vuruga Vuruga for The Royal Buffalo Wallow, and the pair bow as they mention each other. Vuruga Vuruga is impressed with how messy Kiara is, since the royal family are usually stuffy about the event. Kiara gives some of the credit to her friends, before announcing that the Royal Buffalo Wallow can commence. The buffaloes rush into the mud, wallowing around happily. The Savannah Summit Vuruga Vuruga, the leader of the buffaloes, attends the summit. The Traveling Baboon Show A buffalo watches the Traveling Baboon Show. Rescue in the Outlands A herd of buffalo try to escape a swarm of tsetse flies. The Lion Guard direct them into the water where Thurston's herd are grazing, and the flies leave. The Ukumbusho Tradition Vuruga Vuruga's herd refuse to move from their grazing ground until Fuli scares them away. The Bite of Kenge A buffalo is seen during the song ''Big Bad Kenge''. The Golden Zebra Vuruga Vuruga and her herd were having a dispute with Twiga's Herd over the water in Pride Lands during a drought. Until they were led by Kion to Dhahabu's Watering Hole. The Little Guy Ono notices that the buffaloes are heading towards Makuu's Float. Kion warns Makuu, who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide. Kion orders Fuli and Ono to calm down the buffaloes, while he, Beshte and Bunga assist Makuu's float. Beshte and the Beast Ono sees the Army of Scar sneaking up on some sable antelopes. Kion suggests cutting through Nyani Grove, Shujaa makes a path by cutting down trees. However the baboons fly out of their trees on to the buffalos. Kion asks Fuli and Beshte to calm them down. Notable Buffaloes in The Lion Guard *Vuruga Vuruga *Vuruga Vuruga's Herd Category:Animals Category:Bovids Buffaloes Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life